John Tyson
John Tyson is an Interstellar Officer and Captain of the IAS Victory-Class Destroyer Paris. Early Life John Tyson was born on December 23rd 2240 to Captain James Tyson and Maria Tyson onboard the Earthforce Omega Class destroyer Apollo, John had a hard life growing up being the son with a Father that was out fighting Alien forces while he stayed with his Grandparents some of the time in Oklahoma he and his dad lost their relationship when his mother was killed during the Earth-Minibari War. John blamed his father for not being there to save mom but when he heard that it was Captain Michael Jankowski, that blew the first contact with the Minibari he and his dad worked on restoring their friendship and father-son relationship. Interstellar Alliance Career In 2279 After the Earth Alliance Civil War Lieutenant Commander John Tyson was reassigned to the New Victory-Class Destroyer vessel Paris under the Command of Captain William Telfer. promotion to Captain During a mission the Sector 21-50-89 the Paris encountered several Dilgar vessels that destroyed an entire colonies in the sector and they turned to attack the Paris seeing how the Dilgar wants revenge against the Alliance for blockading their Jumpgate preventing some of their people to escape the Supernova, during the fight a Dilgar Frigate rams the Paris on the port side some of the shielding absorbed the explosion but the ship still took some damage to it Captain Telfer was at a console when it erupted in a violent shower of sparks and caught him in the face, even though the Paris made it back to Earth Space the Captain didn't make it alive. His father in command of the Warlock destroyer Foxfire promoted him to Captain and gave him Command of the Paris where he chose his best friend/sister Sasha to be his First Officer. Meeting Mary Garibaldi While the Paris was being refitted and repaired John took some much needed down time to visit his Stepmother Elizabeth Lochley who was on Mars at the time overseeing the peace conference between the Narn and the Centauri governments, while there he saw several men attempt to attack a young woman and he fought them off and that woman's name was Mary Gaibaldi daughter of former B5 Security Chief Michael Garibaldi, the two started dating with the somewhat permission of Michael but after seeing how much Mary loved John he started to like him seeing that he was sponsored by President Sheridan to join the Alliance. In 2280 John and Mary had a wedding on Babylon 5 before its decommissioning Susan Ivanova, Stephen Franklin, Michael Garibaldi, Vice President Delenn were present with President Sheridan doing what all Captain's before him have done in the past, before he left John took one last look around with his God father before he died which was very sad for John to see Sheridan go after all that John has done for him made sure his father had a career in the Alliance celebrate the life that his mother had before she died in the Minibari Wars with Delenn and some of the Minibari that were in the war help. Appearance Trivia Category:Human Category:Earth Alliance